1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a information recording and reproducing apparatus of a type for preventing errors caused by deterioration of the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese publication examined patent No. Sho 60-226085 discloses an information recording and reproducing apparatus that is shown in FIG. 8. During recording operation, information to be recorded is recorded on target sectors of an optical recording and reproducing medium 38 by a recording circuit 35. During reproducing, the recorded information on the target sectors is reproduced by a reproducing circuit 37.
This apparatus has a disadvantage that a reproducing error caused by a deterioration of recording medium in any sector that has been repeatedly recorded cannot be detected. Thus, a reproducing error cannot be prevented in this situation. In an apparatus such as this having an exchangeable recording medium, the deterioration of respective recording media differ from each other. Therefore prevention of this kind of reproducing error is difficult.